


Talk to me

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ylviscest, think that pretty much sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it about luxurious, clean bed sheets that makes Bård wanna get down and dirty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> After the angsty mess of my last fic I'm back to my usual dirty tricks. I know a lot of you guys like hotel fics so BOOM, here you go!

It was impossible for Vegard to pinpoint the moment when consciousness crept in. Perhaps it was when the solid presence shifted in the bed beside him. Perhaps it was the flick of the bedside lamp switch, flooding the room with muted light. Perhaps it was the hand that stroked his cheek, the thumb that grazed along his stubbly jawline. More likely it was the other hand that did it. The one that was lazily roaming over the contours of his naked body, coaxing him out of his dreamless sleep as it traced a meandering path from his collarbone down to his inner thighs. Most likely, it was the soft lips that kissed his neck, once… twice… repeatedly. He stirred as a fervent whisper rushed forth, a soft melodic sound that barely made it through the haze of semi-consciousness that blanketed his mind.

“What is it, Bård?” Vegard eventually uttered, voice thick with sleep. He kept his eyes closed, not wishing to fully engage with his brother at what he sensed was a very late–or early–hour.

“Talk to me” Bård repeated, lips never breaking contact with Vegard’s skin as he spoke.  

“No Bård, go back to sleep” Vegard tried to turn away, but a firm grip on his shoulder prohibited the movement. He sighed in frustration, opening his eyes to cast a look of disdain at his pesky younger brother. “Why are you even awake?”

“I got up to take a piss” Bård replied nonchalantly, leaning in close to whisper into the other’s ear. “And when I got back I remembered there was a hot, naked man in my bed, and now I can’t sleep”

“So you decided to wake the hot, naked man so he could share in your insomniac misery?”

“Misery loves company. Besides, it’s your fault for being so naked”

“No, it’s YOUR fault I’m so naked” Vegard corrected. He had been so exhausted from their last session it was a miracle he had made it into the shower, let alone back to bed. Stopping to locate a pair of boxer shorts had simply been out of the question.

Vegard’s mind raced through the memories from just a few short hours ago. The frantic exchange fuelled by the adrenaline of yet another successful performance. Bård had been none-too-gentle, knocking his brother into walls and furniture on their short descent into bed. The huge, plush king-sized bed with the crisp Egyptian cotton sheets. Vegard had observed a pattern over their years of touring; the quality of the hotel room was proportional to Bård’s desire. It was almost as if his little brother conspired to commit his most sordid acts in the most luxurious rooms, as if rich upholstery and expensive tiles were some sort of aphrodisiac. Vegard could probably write a mathematical formula about it, though that would certainly earn him a swift kick in the shin from Bård.

Vegard had closed his eyes, relieved that the younger man had fallen quiet and was evidently granting him more sleep. His relief was short-lived, however, when he sensed a shifting and rustling inside the bed which could only mean the brisk removal of clothes. Sure enough, a warm body climbed on top of him. Vegard remained immobile, not that he could move anyway. The younger man pressed his full weight down on Vegard, his erection making contact with Vegard’s own limp member. Bård’s dipped down to nip Vegard’s earlobe, causing the older man to inhale sharply.

“Talk to me” Bård repeated, darting out his tongue to lap gently at the ear he had just bitten.

“You’re impossible. You know that?” Vegard groaned. Yet despite his protestations he felt his body betray him. Bård’s skin was soft and felt so good writhing against his own. Hell, Bård smelled so good. Unlike his brother he hadn’t bothered to shower before bed, but Vegard gladly inhaled the scent of yesterday’s cologne mingled with a hint of sweat and sex.

“Talk to me” Bård implored yet again, planting delicious kisses along Vegard’s jawline.

“What do you want me to say?” Vegard asked, attempting to grip Bård’s hips and hold him still, for the little movements he was making were so damn distracting.

“Something…dirty”. Bård responded, dipping down to peck his brother on the lips.

Vegard rolled his eyes at the request. Truth be told he was never entirely comfortable with dirty talk. It was so at odds with how the brothers spoke each other in any other setting. Surely their near telepathic connection made such declarations essentially redundant? Surely it was obvious how much Vegard wanted his brother without having to communicate it verbally? Surely Bård could feel Vegard’s now very prominent erection grazing against his stomach as he sat astride his brother and rutted against him? There was no way Bård couldn’t know the extent of Vegard’s desire.

“You know I’m not into that shit, Bård” he eventually choked out, earning a chuckle from the younger brother. Vegard was convinced that Bård had latched on to his reluctance to talk dirty, relishing the opportunity to make Vegard feel exceptionally awkward. But he wouldn't give in, despite the teasing, the provocation.

"Oh come on, Vegard!” Bård couldn’t keep the hint of desperation out of his voice. “Talk about what you want to do to me”. Teeth grazed Vegard’s jawline. “Or what you'd like me to do to you"

"Why do I have to tell you? Why can't I just show you?” Vegard implored, gripping Bård's hips and bringing their pelvises close together to demonstrating his growing need. The friction elicited a sweet gasp from the man on top, and Vegard couldn't help but chuckle.

Yet his mirth was short-lived, as in a swift movement Bård grabbed both of Vegard’s wrists and pinned them above his head. He elevated his entire lower body, denying Vegard the close contact he now craved. Vegard struggled against the restraint, wriggling his body in a vain attempt to relieve the building tension. He looked up at his younger brother, taking in the mischievous glint in his bright eyes, the teasing grin. Bård never broke eye contact as he moved his hips down, making the   briefest contact with the underside of Vegard's now fully-hard cock. "You're so hard for me" he stated simply, and there was no way Vegard could deny it. He was now fully awake and aching for release, but knew he Bård wouldn't grant it easily. “You want me”, he asserted.

Vegard should’ve known he would end up giving in eventually. For as much as he hated losing these battles of wills, it was worth it to be at the receiving end of Bård’s triumphant devotion. He stared up at his brother, eye contact unwavering as he made his declaration. “I’m so hard for you. I want you”.

Vegard’s words were rewarded with a sloppy kiss, which he answered enthusiastically. Bård withdrew, and Vegard took in the full, pink lips and dilated pupils that made those blue eyes appear dark. “How badly do you want me?”

"For fuck's sake..." Vegard whined, thrusting his hips upwards in a vain attempt to ease the ache. Yet Bård wouldn’t relent, instead staring down and waiting for an answer to his question. Vegard knew he was in for a long, frustrating night if he refused to relent and grant Bård’s wishes. Why prolong the inevitable? He exhaled before replying. “Fuck, I want you so badly…”

"Go on..." Bård purred, rolling his hips to urge his brother to continue.

Vegard took a deep breath, steeling himself give his greedy little brother exactly what he wanted: the truth. “I want you to wrap your lips around my cock and suck me hard. I want to fuck your pretty little mouth hard and fast. I want…” Vegard’s words were interrupted by a hot, wet mouth crashing down on his own. The words had an instantaneous effect, as the fair-haired brother let go of Vegard’s wrists and scooted down his body. Vegard looked down in awe at the beautiful boy nestled between his parted legs, licking his lips as he came tantalisingly close to his erection. Vegard couldn’t constrain the relieved grunt when those lips kissed the tip of his aching member, before enveloping it entirely.

Heaven was his brother’s mouth, each smooth glide, each swipe of his tongue, each and every obscene slurping noise Bård made as he lovingly serviced him. Vegard closed his eyes and surrendered to bliss. “You’re so good at sucking cock, you know that?” Bård hummed in reply, responding enthusiastically by bopping his head that little bit faster. Vegard’s hands found their way into the dirty blond strands of his brother’s hair, gripping tightly and guiding Bård’s loving service.

He knew he couldn’t possibly last long, but as much as he enjoyed watching this particular fantasy play out, there was something he wished for more. “Bård…” he breathed, prompting the younger man to cast his hooded eyes upwards. He committed the wonderful sight to memory, before motioning for Bård to move closer. Bård was quick to comply, scooting back up the bed and kissing him sloppily, languidly. “Bård…” he moaned into the younger one’s mouth.

“What do you want?” Bård questioned, covering Vegard’s naked form with his own. He moved on top of him in such a way that his hardness pressed against Vegard’s ass. Vegard suppressed a frustrated groan as a hand gripped his erection, granting a few expert pulls of the stiff flesh which was still slick with saliva and precum. Bård knew what his brother wanted, what he needed. Yet it seemed he desired verbal confirmation. “Tell me”.

“I want you” Vegard uttered through laboured breaths.

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you”. Bård whispered, loosening his grip on his brother’s cock.

“Jesus Christ, Bård! I want you to fuck me! Satisfied?” Bård moaned his approval, yet Vegard could sense the man wasn’t ready to relent just yet. He knew the words Bård wanted to hear, knew what to say to drive the younger man crazy. For the second time that night he figured he should relent and just give into him. So as much as it went completely against everything he found easy and natural, he formed the words to tell his brother exactly how badly he wanted, _needed_ , to be fucked. He expressed how badly he needed him inside him, how amazing it felt, how amazing Bård was, how much he turned him on, how much he drove him wild.

Vegard found himself getting carried away; so overwhelmed at the ferocity of his desires that he simply forgot to be embarrassed. Bård’s enthusiasm increased tenfold as the words spilled from Vegard’s lips, and soon he was working him open with practised fingers, spurred on by the obscene language he so rarely heard from his brother. Vegard was so lost in the feeling that he barely noticed when Bård’s fingers were replaced with his stiff cock. Vegard chanted cries of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ as Bård pushed through the rim, filling him in that obscenely delicious and dirty way.

“You’re such a slut, Vegard” the younger man whispered into his ear as he penetrated him fully, before withdrawing and slamming in again. Vegard was too far gone to respond, incapable of granting his brother any more dirty talk. However, that no longer mattered to Bård, who turned the air blue with words that under any other circumstance would’ve made Vegard cringe. Yet he loved it. Not even so much the obscene sentiments but their passionate delivery, the rhythmic vibrations as their sweaty chests bumped together. He was now so painfully close, he cried out in relief as Bård took him in hand and started pumping him at a frenetic pace which perfectly complemented the ardent thrusts.

“Come for me, Vegard” Bård’s breathing was ragged from his efforts as he leaned down to kiss Vegard’s temple. “I want to see you make a mess of yourself”. The heady combination of the filthy dialogue, the expert hand movements and the deep thrusts saw Vegard over the edge, crying out as he spilled his seed onto his chest.

That indescribable feeling, the incredible ecstasy of completion rendered him incapable of coherent thoughts as he looked up at his brother, eyes shut in rapture as he continued fucking him into the mattress. Vegard’s own need taken care of, he could properly admire the beautiful sight and offer words of encouragement as Bård shuddered in sweet orgasm.

The exertions proved too much for the younger brother, as he withdrew and flopped down onto Vegard’s chest. Vegard didn’t mind though, reaching out to sweep away fair strands of hair that had stuck to the other man’s forehead. Bård’s features smoothed as he came down from his high, his breathing settling to a slow rhythm, characteristic of slumber. Vegard furrowed his brow, nudging his brother before he got a little too comfortable. He felt sticky and hot, yet his brother wouldn’t stir.  

It took a lot of nagging and coaxing to get Bård up and into the generously-sized walk-in shower. It was a large rain shower, with side jets that sprayed you with water from all angles. Vegard loved it, and was beginning to understand how such luxury appealed to Bård. They made out lazily and sloppily as the water cascaded over their bodies from all angles. Vegard didn’t think he had ever felt so clean. And so dirty.


End file.
